Jade and beck accident
by writergirlx.x
Summary: Jade was hit by a car, she is fading in and out of a coma , beck is by her side, but can he save her? a bade story
1. the beggining

Jade West and Beck Oliver

The great hurt!

Jade was the type of person to hate people, and to basically joke and make fun of people that were generally geeky. On this day she was caught in the middle of an event that she had no control over. The day was June 12th a hot day in summer. Hollywood arts has summer classes and jade and beck were taking a few acting classes. Tory was picking them up that day because beck was still fixing his car. Tory was early and so she was sitting in the parking lot, Jade and beck were making out on the side of the building. Jade stopped and asked him if they could go get coffees, beck smiled and said ask me nicely. Jade growled and sighing said "will you please get me a coffee." Beck kissed her, and went to go get her a coffee and jade seeing Tori walked toward the car, Tori was listening to music and seeing beck walk away , she assumed jade was with him and so she drove after him to follow him to pick up. Jade saw her following beck and knowing that Tory assumed that jade and he were together she chased after her. She final caught up to the car and as she did, beck started walking back to jade and Tory saw this and backed up to let him in the car. As jade was crossing behind the car, the car went backwards in reverse. Jade looked up and as she looked the car hit her and she flew across the parking lot, soaring over three cars and falling onto the ground. Her arms were broken and so were her legs and she was knocked unconscious. This story is from becks and jades point of view back and forth. Jade was also in such bad condition that she is fading in and out of Acoma and close to death.

Jade – when I woke I felt my whole body hurt, as if I was dying. I opened my eyes and I saw beck crying and sobbing his eyes red, he was trying to wipe them away. I could figure out why he was crying, but then I realized that I was hit by a car, the car was going about 35 and that's why I was hurting, I flew across the parking lot. Tory hit me, she was trying to follow beck, and she must have thought that I was with him. It was tori's fault, but I guess I could let it slide. Beck finally saw I was up, and he looked straight at me and kissed my head. He was still crying and I could tell he had been up crying for hours. I suddenly wondered how long I had been here. "Beck where am I "I said. Beck smiled at me and took my hand, "babe your ok, don't worry, I am right here." He said. I tried to smile at him but my face wouldn't go to the motion. Beck took my hand and pulled it to his lips and kissed it. I started to fade to the black again.

Beck- jade fell into sleep again, I held her hand and tried to stay calm. If I freak out and jade wakes up and sees me she would know that she is close to death. The doctor said that she would go in and out of coma and they would monitor her. She was really messed up, her face and whole body was scared and messed up and even through all that I thought she was beautiful. She was sleeping soundly, every few seconds she would sort of moan and make a noise that made my heart jump. I was missing her so much and I was hoping to god that she would live. I couldn't lose her. As I was thinking of my life without her I started to cry and saw jade woke up. I smiled at her and wiped my eyes. Hoping she didn't see me cry I smiled at her and pulled her hand to my lips and kissed it. "Babe are you ok?" I said. She tried to smile and she said "I feel so much pain, and not the good kind" she was trying to joke and I love that she could try. She was in so much pain I just couldn't help but want to make her pain go away. Of course I didn't blame Tory, she felt bad enough, she had been crying at school and she had already been here 15 times to see how jade was. I hoped she didn't blame herself.

Jade- beck looked deep in thought and before I could say anything he leaned down and kissed me. I felt safer knowing that he was here with me. Around him I didn't feel alone and or mean as others saw me. "Babe you feeling any better" said beck. I was going to respond but my mouth wouldn't form the words. Beck saw that I was struggling to speak and he smiled and said "babe save your breath, don't try to speak, I am here, I understand" I looked into his eyes and I felt myself begin to cry. Beck took his hand and wiped my eyes clean of the tears, i started to fade and he began to cry at me "babe no, stay with me, please jade stay with me" but by the time I heard the end I was gone again in the darkness.

Beck- she was so sick and hurt and wounded, she was my everything, my baby, the women I loved. I needed to save her and make her happy and feel safe, but how could I do that when she was struggling to stay alive, as I was thinking of this Tory walked in. "how is she?" Tory asked I smiled and said" well she has only blacked out twice in two hours and the doctor said that's good" I said trying to make Tory not see the truth behind the struggling soul of jade west. Tory smiled she had obviously seen my lie and was trying to help me keep it. She changed the subject instantly and I was glad she did. "Cat is here, she is getting balloons." Said Tory. I laughed, and said "you know that jade hates balloons, cat is her best friend, she knows that but still she gets them". Tory laughed and put her bag on the floor, just then cat walked in, she had 14 balloons and about 4 stuffed animals, she walked up and without saying a word she out them on the table next to jade's bed. I heard jade stir and I walked to the other side of the bed, every time she went in and out I promised her I would be there.

Jade- how many times had a blacked out, it wasn't fair, why did this happen to me. As I woke I saw cat and Robbie and Tory standing there, André was probably working, I opened my eyes farther and tried to speak, beck was there on my other side. He was smiling at me and holding my hand, the other hand was on my forehead, wiping away my sweat. He was always there for me, he squeezed my hand and it was as if he was saying that I didn't have to speak. He squatted down and leveled with my bed; he smiled at me and held my hand tighter. The others took a hint and left the room. Beck looked me in the eye and put his hand on my chin and pulled my face toward him more. He smiled at me and kissed me, and then he reached for his pocket. He pulled out a small black box, he opened the box and in it was a ring. He smiled at me and took the ring and held it in his hand, "babe will you marry me" he asked me. I smiled and as best as I could, I nodded my head. He took that as a yes and he put the ring on my finger, I was engaged and it was an amazing thought as far as I was concerned. I was going to be Mrs. Jade Oliver, with my amazing Canadian husband and small house with three rooms and a dog, the one that mauled his father, and the simple lives of two actors in Hollywood. Maybe children but honestly I wasn't sure about that part. I know beck wanted kids after a while but I wasn't sure. This was even if I survive this sickness. I began to cry again and beck being the man he was wiped away my tears. I then faded to black.

Beck – I finally did it, I had proposed and as I knew that all the others were right outside and had been listening I knew they would soon come back in and attack me with happiness. But I couldn't help feeling bad that jade was fading away. She wouldn't even enjoy her engagement, I wanted to make sure that I and she had a stable life, but if this got worse, she would at least be Mrs. Oliver as she did. Before I could finish this thought the others came in and attacked me, they hugged me and jumped up and down and cat went to get more balloons, through all this happiness I couldn't help but miss jade and her snide comments. Tory saw my face and knew that jade going in and out of Acoma was bothering me so she told everyone that they should go and get some food then come back. I silently thanked her and then turned back to jade. She was still silent and making small noises that made it seem like she was coming too, but she was still deep in the coma. I took the glass pitcher of water, and poured a glass of water. I took as big of a gulp as I could then pour another one. I took another glass and poured one for jade, when she woke up. I was about to turn on the TV when jade's dad and mother came into the room. Jades father was a mean abusive drunk who abused jade's mother and made her so quiet and scared that she wouldn't even look anyone in the eye, he also abused jade but I was suppose to pretend like I didn't know(according to jade). Her father walked in and went over to the side of the bed; I stood closer to protect her from him. He stepped toward the wires leading to jade's oxygen and I feared that he would pull it and kill her, I put my hand near the nurse button and was ready to push it, but he took his hand away, tour a piece of paper and began to write. His wife was staring at the ground and silently sobbing. About four minutes later her father turned and put the paper on the desk and walked out with his wife. As soon as he was far enough away, I grabbed the note off the table and read it aloud, it said

Dear jade, since you decided to get sick and make our money go out the window you will not be coming home. You're a disgrace and as I said I will not be having you in my family, the abuse that you saw will happen even more if you try to come home and this time I will kill you.

Goodbye

I read the note and to be honest it was heart breaking, jade was my baby and my life and all I have to say is, she is tough and mean but she is my tough and mean fiancé. I am the only one to be able to calm her down and to hold her and truly love her. I fell asleep in the chair next to jade's bed as I was thinking of this.

Jade- I felt my body shake with pain, I couldn't do it, maybe this was it, I would die and no one would miss me, maybe beck but stupid Tory would be all over that. No I trusted him and love him and if I did die, he would mourn the rest of his life, if I died he would never move on and I would make his life hell. I had to survive. I saw blurry objects or people moving around the room and I tried to open my eyes farther, but as I did I felt a pinch in my arm and then heard a shark noise. I felt my body populate and shake, my whole body went numb and I knew at that moment that my heart was stopping. I heard crying and screaming and what I could assume was beck screaming at me, I turned my head toward him and saw cat holding him back. The doctor opened my shirt and pressed a cold metal object on it, all of a sudden I felt a jolt go through my body and make my skin crawl. I faded out, the world went black and my body stiffened, and I was dying. Then all of a sudden I was woken by cat, but it wasn't the real cat, cat was blonde and tall and dressed in all white. She helped me stand and then said "jade , you have died but it isn't your time, go back to them and make your life count or we will have to take your life for real". Before I could say anything I felt myself goes back into my body and I opened my eyes, I heard the heart monitor go off and the doctor say she is coming too. I looked around and saw all my friends crying, and smiling. I stuck hand and out my hand and beck was right there, he took my hand and kissed it, the doctor helped me sit and gave me a drink of water, and then he checked my pulps and gave me a shot of penicillin. The doctor was talking to beck and even though I could hear him, I felt better than before and I knew I would be ok. I couldn't help wonder what my near death experience had meant. After my examination the doctor left and so did everyone but beck, he sat in the chair next to me, and took my hand, then he said "babe you ok? You really scared me". I smiled at him and said "I'm sorry, I tried to stay but my body was so weak, beck I saw something when I died for a sec". He hushed me and helped me lay down, and then he turned off the light and sat back down in the chair. He put his head on the side of the bed and closed his eyes, I closed my too and pulled the cover near my head.

Beck- I had just gotten jade to sleep and I was trying to doze off myself when I realized that I could have lost her, I began to cry and as I tried to wipe my eyes, the suppose to be asleep jade took my hand and pulled it to face her, then she said "babe I know I scared you, I'm so sorry I did that to you". Then she took her hand and wiped my tears away. She laid her head down and closed her eyes, I did the same and as I did the thought of jade almost dying left my mind, but the near death experience she had came to me and I wondered what it was.

Jade- when I woke it was another new day, the sun was beaming through the drapes of the hospital room and hitting me in the eye, I turned to see where beck was to see if he could shut the blinds. He was asleep, his head on my bed and his arm over mine, he was snoring softly. He was so cute and adorable when he slept and as I stared at him I realized that he was my life and my true love, I had to get better, at least not only for me, but for my one true guy. I read the note that my father left me, beck had left it on the table, he hadn't meant too but I saw it and I couldn't help but read it. It was abnormal to have my father say those things but every time it stung me like a bumble bee stinging Robbie as he swatted them away, this image gave me a slight feeling of bitterness' and as I felt a small grim of pain , beck woke and grabbed my hand.


	2. the more you try the less you succed

Jade West and Beck Oliver

Chapter two

Beck- I woke to find jade in pain and the second I saw that, I stood up and grabbed her arm and pulled her toward me. I held her next to me for a couple minutes, then she pulled back and I felt her brush her hand in my hair. Jade was looking like she felt better and I released her arm and she sat down, she was sitting back on the bed and trying to get her feet up, I stood up and pulled her legs onto the bed, then I pulled the covers over her. I took the glass of water and passed it to her. She reached for the cup and as she was grabbing it she dropped it, I grabbed a towel and wiped up the water, and then I poured her another glass. She had almost died and that was the thought constantly running through my head. Jade seemed upset at herself, so I tried to comfort her. We sat there in silence for about ten minutes and then she began to cry, I pulled her into a hug. She was feeling a little sick so I helped her lay down again and she fell into Acoma once again.

Jade- I must have fell into Acoma again because I blacked out after beck helped me into bed. I can't believe my body was doing this to me , I am a strong brave person and I am mean and I am rude to people and this person that I am right now, is a weak, needy person who can't handle this much pain. I am a weak person, I can't even get myself into bed , while I was thinking all this beck was sleeping next to me , he must be so tired, he has been up for x amount of time and I was complaining about me, I decided to let beck sleep and try to go and walk around. I stood and grabbed the IV stand, I slowly moved toward the door and grabbed my sweater on the way out, I had made it into the hall and I hadn't had anything bad happen yet. I started down the hall, becoming confident because of how well this was going. I made it to the end of the hall and got to the elevator; I got on and went up two floors. I apparently went to the baby floor which I had not meant to do, I loved to scare babies, and frighten little children and scare teens and people as well. But as I walked off the elevator, I saw all the fathers looking in the glass windows, they looked so happy, staring at their little new babies. I couldn't help but imagine beck standing outside the window , waiting for his little baby girl , and me back in the room, waiting for my husband and my new baby, I had never thought of that before , me being a mom. The image is a great thing, but me the mean girl could never be a good mother. As I was thinking this tears came to my eyes and I felt a surge of anger uproot from a deep part of me that I didn't know I had. My part of me that was motherly and wanted kids, had never opened its self to me , but now in the baby ward I felt like maybe I could be a mother some far off day , a long time way. Then a pain stuck in me like being hit well by a car, my whole body crumpled and I fell to the ground I felt my heart stop and soon after my lungs I couldn't breathe I tried to call out to beck to help me. "Beck, beck" I called for him but my voice was too soft to be heard, I all of a sudden saw 4 men around me with a gurney and pattles, that was the last thing I saw before I blacked into a darkness I was afraid would be my last.


	3. the shifts of time

Jade West and Beck Oliver

Beck- I was staring to wake up, I rubbed my hand over the bed to grab jades hand and to my surprise she wasn't there. I panicked right away and jumped up looking all over the room for her, as I was looking over my shoulder is saw three men run toward the elevator, and for some reason I knew it was jade. I followed them to the baby ward and as I stepped off the elevator I realized jade would never be up here, she hated babies, she loves to scare babies. As I was going to turn around I saw a body lying on the floor with black nail polish that was my girl. I ran to her and the attending doctors and sat down on the ground next to her. The attendance were working on her and trying to revive her again. She had been walking when her body wasn't ready for it. She was so reckless sometimes. I began to cry when her eyes opened again. As she woke up she began to scream, "Beck" I comforted her with my hand in hers. She was back; again I had almost lost her. Once they checked her out and made sure she was ok, they took the gurney and put her on it and carried her back to her room. By the time that they had her back in her room cat, Robbie and Tory had come to visit her. They had worried looks on their faces when they came up to me, I raised my hand and calmed them and told them what happen, now cats reaction was interesting she said "ha-ha that's jade" . I couldn't help but laugh, cat cheered every one up and it was true that she was the funny, easy going girl of the group, why jade was best friends with her I had no idea. Jade and cat were natural opposites and as you can tell jade rules their relationship. Anyway I told them to come on in and see jade and they followed me into the room. Jade was sitting with her head facing down, in her hand was a paper cup, she looked disappointed in herself. I was about to say something to her but the doctor pulled me out and asked to talk to me. I signaled to the others where I was going, then I followed the doctor, when we got out side he gave me a look of concern. The he said" jade is in critical condition , she will need a friend to stay with her constantly to make sure she stays in bed, I know your tired but we need..". I interrupted him and said" I will be here for jade, I am all she has". I looked over toward jade's room, I saw her laughing and joking with Tory and Robbie and cat, she looked so normal, we were all she had. The doctor put his arm on my shoulder and said "have your friends help you, you need some rest too, all this worry isn't good". The doctor patted my arm then left. I could only sit and stare for a couple minutes. When I snapped out of it, the rest of the group was shooing me to the cafeteria, I was hesitant but Tory said that jade wanted me to go. We sat down at a table in the back; they brought me some pizza and a soda. I smiled trying to make them not see my pain. Tory and me and cat talked for a while, Robbie was fighting with rex, it was nice to have the around and to have something that was normal, but I missed jade being there. After a while Tory poked me and everyone got quiet. Then she said "beck, we know this has been hard on you, we asked jade and she even said you need to go home and rest for a couple days, go to school , me and the others will take turns staying with jade, ". The rest of the group joined in a group yes. Then cat said" you need sleep, one time my brother stayed up all night, he got wrinkles." I smiled cat was being cat. Before I could say anything André came in and forced me to stand, then led me out to his car, he helped in into his car and the others went back to jade. I felt guilty for leavening but I did need rest. It had been twelve days and I hadn't slept well once, I was too worried about jade. Andre' poked me and said "dude, through this entire thing how you are?" I smiled and said" it's been like hell, well fucking hell; it's been like me dying slowly and being aware that all the pain is there. But I proposed and she said yes and so I am happy about that but that's all I have been happy about this week. ". Andre' smiled at me and said "I finished all you and jades work form school and I called the police on her father." I smiled I could always count on my friends. I must have dozed off because that was the last thing I heard.

Jade- poor beck, he had been in fucking hell and I was the cause. I was the main reason, the doctor told me one more move like that and I would be dead. How could I have done that? Cat was staying with me tonight, André' tomorrow during the day, then Tory at night. I was being babied and I didn't like it but I deserved it. I felt like I was dozing off so I closed my eyes, cat was setting up my balloons and animals, then she was getting me water and setting up her bed on a small sofa on the left side of the room.


	4. the recovory and change

Beck- cat was sitting next to jade's bed, I told her not to leave jade's side, it was true in the fact that jade was and could not be trusted. She thought she could do anything even after a huge event like her coma. I walked into the room and woke cat, I told her to go home. I took her place next to her bed. She was sleeping soundly and as far as I knew she would stay that way. She was peaceful and she seemed happy sleeping there, maybe she would learn a lesson and try to be calm and stay settled. About an hour later jade woke up, she was screaming in pain and her face was covered in sweat. I ran and got her a towel and some water, she was crying and I held her hand as long as she stayed calm and relaxed as best as she could. She fell asleep after about two hours, I sat in the chair next to her and held her hand, I really didn't want to fall to deep in sleep, I was afraid she would get up and try to do too much again.

Jade- I woke up about 5 o clock, beck was asleep next to the bed, his arm on mine. I knew if I got up and moved he would wake up and instantly scold me. So for about an hour I sat there and thought of wonderful beck and how he was ruining his life being with me. I smiled as I thought of beck and me being happy and going back to school, all my friends, and then the thought of my father came into my head and I knew that I had no place to stay or live. I couldn't have beck let me stay with him, he had done enough. I wish I had not been so stupid and walked to the car, I guess I did this to myself. I fell back into sleep as the doctor walked in.

Beck- I woke up when the doctor walked in, I wiped my eyes and shook his hand. He began to tell me about jade's condition. "Jade is getting better and as long as she rests she should be ok to leave the hospital in three days" the doctor said

I felt a giant smile come across my face, jade was ok and she was mine, she was so sweet, she would live with me in my trailer. She would recover there and then after awhile she would go back to school and we would be normal life again. I sat down in my chair and thought of how to tell jade and keep her heart beat down. Just then cat and André and Robbie walked In. wow cat had more balloons in her hand and from the looks of it she was exited to give them to jade.

Jade- I woke to find 123 balloons in my face, I knew cat was there. I smiled as I saw beck sleeping on the couch on the side next to the bathroom. Cat was sleeping in the chair and Robbie and rex were asleep on the floor. I pushed the balloons out of my face and rearranged them on the side of my bed. Then I pressed the TV button and turned on the news. A show called my little angel was on; it was a TV show about bad kids pissing off their parents. Beck stirred in his sleep and I turned the volume down, it didn't matter beck woke up and saw me. He stood and walked to the side of the bed, he had a serious look on his face and as he took my hand he hit the remote. "Jade, the doctor said you will be fine as long as you rest and relax and don't overdo it, after you get out of the hospital in a couple days "in the middle of his sentence I interrupted him with "I'm ok though". He smiled at me and nodded his head, he reached for my hand and pulled it to his lips, and then he kissed me on the lips. I cuddled close to him and tried to not freak out over the fact that I was getting better. About the time that me and beck where going into a make out session the nurse came in with a cart of food and some nasty looking jello. As I was about to say this looks nasty I'm not eating this shit, beck put his hand on my shoulder and pressed into my arm to keep me calm. The nurse smiled and left the room.

Beck- jade was eating her nasty jello cup and her corn, cat woke up and attacked her with more balloons and as soon as she had gone again to get more, jade told me to shut the door and lock her out. I smiled at jade and I knew she was getting better; she was acting like old jade again. The doctor came in and out of the room multiple times that day and by the end of the day; he said jade could go home.

Jade was so happy that she almost thanked the doctor which in the case of jade was a big deal.

Jade- I get to go home, I was so happy that I could go home, now to what home was I going. Beck had told me that I would be staying with him. I agreed but I felt bad. Later that night beck helped me back my things and then cat took them t the car, as cat was in the car, beck shut the door and locked it and then going over to the bed pulled some clothing out. He helped me sit and then helped me take off the hospital gown, under my gown I had under where and a bra and that was it. It was awkward a first but it was ok. He helped me pull my shirt over my head and then helped me pull my jeans on. Then he put me in his arms bridal style and carried me to the car. When we got back to his small RV, he helped me into the RV first then got the stuff. He had set up a hook on the side of his bed that would hold my breathing tube and my heart monitor. I still had to be on bed rest for a couple days but beck told me that he would miss school and stay with me. Once we got all my stuff in, beck made dinner for us and then we cuddled up in becks bed.

Beck- jade was asleep and I knew she would be tired from the day she had. I loved holding her close to me and letting her snuggle close to me.


	5. Chapter 5 new light

Beck- Jade stayed asleep most the night but around three o'clock she woke with a nightmare. I comforted her and held her.

Jade- I woke with a nightmare and who was there, beck my wonderful man. He comforted me and held me through it all. I snuggled close to him and tried to fall asleep. I must have gotten to sleep fast because when I woke in the morning I hadn't even known that I had dozed off. Beck was making coffee when I woke up, when he saw me he brought me a coffee cup and a muffin. He smiled at me and I knew that this must be what home is like. He smiled at me and I knew it would be ok , my journey was done and I was jade, the girl that beck loved


End file.
